The Horrors of Fan Videos
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: John discovers the Fan Videos on YouTube but it begs the question of how the hell the fans got hold of those clips


**Author's Note: **sequel to Horrors of Fanfiction, Fangirls, and Fanart, enjoy.

_Hey__ John, I was just on YouTube and look at what I found, H xxx_

_Harry please stop emailing me these ridiculous things before I block you any access to the blog and my email account. _

_Oh that's fine with me brother dearest I can just give the press your baby photos, H. _

John spluttered furiously at the laptop before slamming it shut. It was his day off and he had just checked his emails before writing up his latest adventure with Sherlock. The detective himself was out again on another experiment; John really didn't know why people 'shipped' him and Sherlock when Sherlock obviously spent more time with Molly while dissecting her latest dead cat.

After a moment's silence John sighed heavily and opened his laptop up again. He had nothing else to do to occupy his time than right his next blog entry but after sitting there for ten minutes staring at a blank word document he gave into the temptation and watched the link Harry sent him.

He then spent the whole afternoon watching one video after another with a growing sense of horror.

Some were awful videos with the latest poppy song or club music with bright flashing lights everywhere. Some were rather tastefully done with very good editing and clever use of black and white or whatever that brown colouring was. There had been plenty done with various bands and solo artists he actually likes but then there was a terrible section of musicals or worse Disney songs which he decided to never touch again.

As the afternoon soon disappeared into the evening John was filled to the brim with horror. There was just one thing on his mind, one little question, that he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

_How?_

How on earth did they get this footage?

The door burst open and Sherlock stormed in and threw himself onto the sofa beside John before sulking for two whole minutes. John decided to ignore him because sooner or later Sherlock will snap and tell John what was bothering him (he hates being ignored). Instead he continued to watch another fan video with a disturbing amount of clips from in his own home.

"What the hell, John?" Sherlock shouted in his ear causing him to wince. "What the hell is that and why is it on the internet?"

"It's called a fan video and one of our fans made it using a lot of footage of the two of us," John explained patiently.

"I know that, do I look like Anderson?" Sherlock snarled back. "I want to know is how the hell they managed to get that footage."

"My privacy has been invaded very violently," John mumbled staring at the screen. "They have clips of me getting changed."

"They have clips of me sleeping! No one should have those clips!"

"Speaking of which I didn't know you slept with a teddy bear."

"You're to inferior to speak of the Professor!" Sherlock snapped.

John burst into giggles at that as Sherlock stormed off to the cluttered desk and began throwing things around as he looked for something. "Aha!" he said triumphantly holding up a gigantic stack of paper. "I am going to get back at these fan girls by finally filling out these restraining orders!"

"You haven't filled those out yet?" John cried out. "No wonder they've been able to do this!"

"No," Sherlock shook his head, "Fan girls are cunning, clever, and sneaky but they don't have the resources or skill to get that sort of footage. My money is on Moriarty he obviously wants to mess with us and show us he can watch our every move."

"Either way," John mumbled shivering a little, "I'm getting changed in the bathroom, they've yet to film in there."

"I want to know how they're doing this," Sherlock grumbled as he began to fill the many forms to restrain the fan girls from spying on them.

Later that evening he'll complain of cramps in his writing hand and force John to 'medicate' it which only meant a hand massage and some general pampering (i.e. tea and dinner).

The next day the clip of John fondling Sherlock's hand will be on YouTube.

Mycroft laughs evilly at this as he watches his newest clip rake in a fortune. He had used his connections with the MI5 to bug Sherlock's place with millions of little cameras as well as using the CTV clips to combine enough 'romantic' or 'bromantic' depending the fan girl moments to sell for these fan videos. This one clip will bring in just enough to spend a weekend in Paris with his wife if he so wishes.

That'll teach Sherlock from stealing the Professor after all the bear had been his first before the snotty brat stole it and refused to give it back.

Mummy always takes his side it isn't fair!


End file.
